1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a captured image display device, an imaging system, a captured image display method, and a computer-readable device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-044583, filed Mar. 6, 2013, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
An imaging system has been known in which an image captured by an imaging device is transmitted to a captured image display device through a network and the captured image display device displays the transmitted captured image. In this case, when the amount of data of the captured image is large, it takes a lot of time to transmit and receive the data and it is difficult for the captured image display device to display the captured image until the transmission and reception of the captured image are completed. Therefore, a captured image display device has been known which receives a live-view image from an imaging device, displays the live-view image on a display unit when a release notice is received from the imaging device, and displays the captured image on the display unit when the reception of the captured image from the imaging device is completed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-24044).